


DreamWorld™

by orphan_account



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Dubious Science, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mind Sex, Orgasm, POV Female Character, Science Fiction, Smut, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Weird Sci fi dream thing. Gets slightly smutty by chapter 5. Hope you find the concept fun at least anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

Marie peeled the circular sticker from the end closure of the rectangular box. She opened it up and carefully emptied the contents onto the coffee table in front of her. 

One folded leaflet.  
2 round sticky pads with a small transmitter in the centre of each, wrapped in clear polythene.  
1 round plastic device attached to a wired USB plug.  
1 set of wireless silicone earbuds.  
1 small bottle of purple liquid.  
1 eyedrop applicator, in a small cardboard box. 

She unfolded the leaflet, and was surprised it didn't contain an essays worth of instructions. 

Thank you for choosing DreamWorld™. 

Please read the following instructions before using DreamWorld™, and we hope you can make your DreamWorld™ experiences the best they can be. 

Here at DreamWorld™ we believe in only using the most ethically sourced ingredients and components for our programme. All of our ingredients are non-toxic, non-carciogenic and environmentally safe. Our packaging and components are fully recylable or biodegradable. Please see the outer packaging for details. 

The DreamWorld™ system is for use in aiding optimal dreaming. You may also within your sleep experience lucid dreaming, physical sensations and emotional release. 

For optimal results please use the DreamWorld™ system only when preparing for your normal long sleep of the day. 

To first use the DreamWorld™ system, please attach the USB receiver/audio system to your computers powered USB port. Ensure your computer will remain powered and on for 6 hours into your sleep.  
Attach the transmitter pads to each side of your forehead, ensuring they are secured well with the built in adhesive.  
Insert the audio earbuds into your ears.  
Then please lie back, relax and sleep. 

For optimum results, please follow this set of instructions for two consecutive nights. After this, it will not be necessary to attach the transmitter pads, receiver/audio device or earbuds again. 

When you are ready to fully enjoy the DreamWorld™ experience during your sleep, please ingest 2 drops* of the DreamWorld™ serum before bed, and enjoy! 

*DreamWorld™ will only be active after ingesting the DreamWorld™serum. Should you wish to obtain more DreamWorld™ serum, please refer to the outer packaging. 

She murmured to herself as she held it up to the light and peered at it through one open eye. 

"Hmmm. That's what the purple stuff is then.."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're telling me that you're going to hook yourself up to some weird device, and take some purple liquid to have some mad dreams?" 

"Yes Carl." 

"And does that not seem a little bit risky to you?" 

"Says the man who bought a baggy of "turned out to be not cocaine" from a stranger outside that fetish club you were just passing at 3am that time, and I had to come over and practically peel you off the ceiling at lunchtime. Remember that one? "

" Yeah well, we live and learn.. "  
Carl suddenly quieter about the whole thing, putting his attention back on his lunch in the work canteen.

" It'll be fine. Like tripping innit, but asleep. "

" If you say so Maz, if you say so. "

" I do.. " And chewed her next bite of sandwich thoughtfully, before washing it down with a swig of tea. 

"So when are you going to do it?" 

"I'll prep for doing it this weekend, I reckon." 

Carl pushed a couple of pieces of tuna pasta into his mouth before speaking. 

"So if you don't turn up for work on Monday, I can assume you're dead or brainwashed into being a puppet for the government, and if so..." He swallowed, then pointed at her hand ".. Can I have your Finn mug?" 

"Dick. Fuck off!" 

They both chuckled. And with that it was almost time to get back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday night was the first night of preparation for the weekends DreamWorld™ session. 

After a nice relaxing soak in the bath, Marie stuck on the pads, plugged in the device and earbuds and went to bed nice and early, to make sure that her alarm clock wouldn't interrupt whatever the fuck the device was going to do. 

Thursday morning was uneventful, she felt like nothing had really happened. But she still tried to wind Carl up that she was now a sleeper cell just waiting for a code word to kick off world domination. 

Thursday night, same routine. Bath, bed, plug in baby! 

Then it was Friday. 

"Tonight's the night Carl!"

"Wild night asleep is it?" 

Marie shrugged and raised her eyebrows. 

"Fucking hope so for how much it cost!" 

"Indeed...Well, be careful and I'm deffo having your mug if you die." 

"Yeah yeah, that's the only way you'd get it though!"

Work passed fairly quickly, for a Friday at least. There were a lot of emails to send, with a particularly complicated back and forth with a customer taking up a good portion of the morning. The hours before weekend freedom could drag immensely when the work was slow. 

Then it was logging out time, and a trip to the supermarket later, it was time for home.  
Then the wait. 

"Fuck me, I've never been so eager for bedtime.."  
Marie said to herself, with a slightly bored sigh, and the empty room, obviously said nothing back. 

She had been feeling a bit flat as of late. Her closest friends had recently moved to a city down South, chasing the dream jobs and there had been nothing much going on in her life, no wild parties and definitely no romance. She didn't really care for hook up apps, too many reasonably good starts before the whole thing would turn a bit cringe, and she would be left wondering if she would ever match with someone who didn't seem absolutely desperate. And then get paranoid that it was in fact herself that was the desperate one. 

She went and took a shower, dried off and put her black pyjamas with the strawberry print on them. A pretty camisole top and short shorts combo. Even though no one else was there to appreciate them, she wiggled her ass in the mirror anyway and wandered to the kitchen.

Hungry by now, she nuked herself a lasagne from the fridge, which wasn't bad for a microwave meal despite the non ceremony of shoving the black container straight onto the plate, and brought up YouTube on the laptop. 

"Muse... Absolution album."  
Her fingers typed quickly.  
A video playlist came up. 

"That will doooo..." 

*Play all*

She made very short work of the lasagna, licking the last remnants of cheese off of the fork and throwing the container in the bin. Cup of tea made, dramatic little dance back through the kitchen, as "Time is Running Out" got going. 

Back to the living room, and the laptop by now had the spectacle of Mr Matthew Bellamy doing his thing on a boardroom table.  
"Nice..." she said to the screen in front of her. 

Taking a cautious sip of the hot tea, Marie took the moment to just stand and gaze at the screen in appreciation. She also took the time to wonder exactly how he managed to make the simple act of wearing a black shirt and singing into a microphone look pornographic. "Quite the skill really" , she thought, as she sat the mug down on the coffee table and flopped into a sprawl on the sofa. 

The playlist went on, and escaped the confines of the album chosen. There was Bliss and that marvellous hair, a few live songs in which Matt looked so into what he was doing, that she could definitely imagine what he'd look like in bed.  
"That's a sex face if ever I saw one.."  
There was so much imagining, that she wasn't even sure which songs she'd heard, and had to physically shake her head back into reality. 

Sighing at the realisation that she'd been gawping over the rock star like a hormonal teenager, Marie made a mental note to try and get laid at some point in the near future.  
However, defying her own mini shame, she replayed the "Time is Running out" video for good measure, as a last watch before bed. 

Then it was time. Time for two drops of purple serum. 

"Down the hatch then!" She half chuckled before dotting the liquid on to her tongue. 

Marie got horizontal again, this time in her bed. Pulling the duvet over herself, she clicked off the light and closed her eyes. 

Let's hope I don't die then....  
***************************, 

Marie stood in a quiet suburban street. Large leafy trees lined each side every few metres, horse chestnut and birch.  
Town houses up on raised, walled gardens with steps leading up on one side flanked one half. The other side sloping down to the dwellings with front yards and driveways.  
Above the rooves of those she could see she was in a valley of sorts, a hillside behind, climbing up and back. She took to walking towards the hill, following the road as it sloped upwards, and opened up into something more rural looking with the houses now below. The path turned to gravel, running between tufts of yellow green grass.  
The turn of the hill left the view of houses behind, and opened up to countryside. A gentle slope down led to pine trees and a large pond, twinkling with the sunlight that broke through the tree branches. It was faced by a bench. Someone sat on the bench, admiring the view out over the pond. A man. 

A man wearing a well fitted black shirt, teamed with black trousers, who's dark and spikey hair gently fluttered in the breeze. 

Marie's mouth dropped open a little, before settling into an oo shape. And before she could even summon a single thought, the man quickly turned towards her, and looked at her with azure eyes and a cheeky grin. 

"Well. Hello. You must be Marie...  
Nice pyjamas... " 

********


	4. Chapter 4

Marie took a breath, somewhat taken aback by the cheerful greeting, and looked down to see that she was indeed in the strawberry print pyjamas she had gone to bed in.  
A wave of embarrassment passed through her, and the man on the bench immediately lost his grin, and stood up sharply, running a long fingered hand through his hair. 

"My apologies....I didn't mean to embarrass you. Try to think about the outfit you'd like to have on right now..."

Marie complied and was suddenly in a more modest pair of black fitted jeans, topped with a tight red vest. 

"Better?" he enquired. 

"Yes... Better! "  
Marie smiled, and the man visibly relaxed, the grin returning to his face. 

"I'm Matthew.." he said, as he moved towards her extending a hand "Matthew Bellamy.. At your service.. " 

Marie giggled at him as he shook her hand gently.  
"I bloody know who you are, but why are you here?" 

"Let's take a seat by this pond, very pretty by the way, well done, and I'll give you a recap.."  
"Recap, what? Not sure I'm following?" 

The pair sat down on the bench by the pond, where Matthew explained the workings of DreamWorld™. The USB device, pads and earphones that Marie had worn for two nights, were in fact a transmitter system which sent audio information about all the workings, rules and physics of DreamWorld™ to the wearers brain during the deepest parts of sleep, in order for the subconscious mind to, for want of a better phrase "not freak out and wake the dreamer up during the weird bits.." 

He himself was a character manifestation, probably based on Marie's recent memories, but very useful in being able to help Marie make sense of what would be happening in the DreamWorld™ state after taking the purple serum. He could access the subconscious memory guide that had been played through the earbuds. He reassured her that any queries she had would have an answer, as the information given was very extensive.  
He also explained that as technically he was an extension of her subconscious, their feelings would be linked, so as an added bonus Marie would be able to see how her own body language and state of mind changes from an outside perspective, which for some users could be a useful memory as a tool back in the waking world.  
After all the mind boggling technicalities she was a little wiser and feeling OK about the whole thing despite the speed of the whole explanation. 

He claimed to be "Fun company to have on the adventure.." Which Marie thought amusingly she might like to be the judge of, thanks very much, before remembering that as he was a manifestation of her own mind, she had already passed her judgement, hence his presence. 

"Okay then. So if we are all good, we should maybe go do something?" 

Matthew smiled encouragingly at Marie.  
"I mean, you're in charge? I'm happy if you're happy etcetera.. " 

"Well yes, I am I suppose! Let's go for a walk then." Marie ordered. 

They strolled towards the Pond. The tall trees surrounding it cast enough shadow on the surface to make the bottom of it visible. Marie was delighted to see that it contained many fish, koi mainly, but others that she had never seen before with bright gold scales and long billowing fins spread out in the water. She grinned from ear to ear at how beautiful it all was, and her grin only widened as she realised that Matthew's fingers were linked into hers, as he too surveyed the sight before them. 

"It's all so cool!" She laughed, eyes wide with wonder. "I've never seen a pond with water so clear, this is mad!" 

"You made this up, all of the components must be in there somewhere.." Matthew gently pressed her forehead for a second with the thumb of his free hand, before gently brushing the side of her face as he pulled it away again.  
Marie blushed slightly at the tender gesture, which in turn made Matthew drop his gaze for a second and self consciously rub his cheek, before looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Did you just make my trousers tighter?" 

Marie shrugged with a half smile and raised her own eyebrows. 

"Perv. Still your dream I guess. Suppose I'll have to find a way to cope with it." And with that he gave a theatrical sigh and started off towards the path at the opposite side of the pond, pulling her after him.  
"Shall we go up here?"  
"Why yes Mr. Bellamy we certainly should." 

********  
As they slowly walked up the hill through the path between the pine trees, Marie asked a question.  
"So erm, why are we holding hands and stuff then, is that a usual thing with this whole DreamWorld™ thing?"  
Matthew leaned towards her, looking into her dark eyes through his eyelashes. His voice low, he spoke.  
"My sources tell me that subconscious desires or needs will most likely manifest themselves. You yourself know that it's been a while since there's been any.. ahem.. romance in your life." 

He squeezed her hand as he felt her mild awkwardness at being out of the dating scene for too long. 

" But don't worry.." he moved his arm to round her shoulders. "I'm really enjoying our date today." 

The sensation of more of the rock star physically touching her made her feel a little warmer in the belly.  
She tried to steal a glance at his rather lovely features, but as she turned her head towards him, he too looked her way. And then he winked at her, and she swore her own trousers got tighter. 

Bloody hell....... 


	5. Chapter 5

Up and out of the pine trees the two people strolled. Comfortable with arms round each other. 

Marie had to admit that she had missed closeness like this. It had been so long since her last relationship ended , and even then the affectionate part of the whole thing had been severely lacking for quite some time before they had parted ways. 

It felt good, no, great to have a physical touch. Even if it was an illusion. As far as dreams go this was way better than the classic late for work without clothes on scenario. 

Arriving at the very top of the sloping valley of pine trees, the pair surveyed the next part of the landscape. A long rough path stretched out sideways to where they entered it. To the right, a series of reservoirs set into fields that tiered down, trees scattered amongst the bodies of water. 

To the left, more fields, partitioned from the path by a small stream which appeared to disappear under the ground not far from where they stood. 

"Let's go right. To the reservoirs." Marie gestured.  
Matthew smiled and nodded in agreement, placing a small kiss on her cheek as they turned. 

They wandered along the path. As they made the descent into this next valley, the field terrain revealed that there were many small rocks and pebbles scattered around the water, perfect for throwing.  
The pair collected many, and stacked them in a rough pile next to a rough patch of grass under a tree. They spent a good while tossing rocks into the reservoir, competing for the biggest splash made and laughing at the tiny pebbles hardly displacing any water. Eventually the game slowed due to running low on good pebbles. A search for more began, then Marie shivered and Matthew followed suit. 

"I think you've kicked your duvet off..." 

"Pardon?" 

Marie chuckled at the randomness of the comment, completely forgetting for a second the actual situation she was in. 

"Oh right, of course, hang on.." 

A moment or two passed, and the temperature rose again, while they looked at each other intently. 

"I must have found it again, this is so weird." 

"You felt the cold in your room first, so that transferred to here." 

Neither of them broke eye contact.

The pair of them suddenly felt a little less enthusiastic for the stones .

The sky had turned somewhat overcast. And the humidity had increased. 

Matthew moved over to stand behind Marie, wrapping his arms around her arms so hers were covered by his limbs. He squeezed her tightly. Then slowly, with each of his hands over hers, he started to gently massage her fingers, slowly and delicately. He rubbed his thumbs and palms over the backs of hers before trailing them up her forearms. Then he wrapped himself around her, as she submitted to being trapped by his embrace. 

He whispered low into her ear. 

"Do you feel warmer now ..."

The immediate sensation of hot arousal flared in her lower abdomen. 

"Oh.... yeah. ..but.. How.... did... you.. " 

She replied, somewhere between a whisper and a series of whimpers. 

He placed several kisses, and hot breaths behind her ear, continuing to whisper.. 

"Arousal.... starts in the mind...." 

She moaned lightly as another wave of heat hit her, and her body shivered. 

"Which means...... in here.... in.. dreams..." 

More waves of heat, and she felt her eyes roll back in her head.

"I barely have to do anything....." 

He traced his lips along the shell of her ear, and whispered again... 

"To... Make......You..... Come......." 

And she arched her back as everything turned bright white, and a shock of pure release tore through every fibre of her being. 

Her eyes shot open, and she lay sweat soaked and panting in a tangle of covers in her bed. 

"Holy Shit..." She exclaimed. 

But it definitely came out as an incoherent whimper. 


	6. Chapter 6

The numbers on the clock next to the bed, showed that it was 8:15 am. So the "sleep" that Marie had, was a long one. And for a change, an uninterrupted one. For the first time in a long while there had been no waking at around 3am, to stare at the ceiling or read some pages of a book until the inconvenient wakefulness retreated.   
It was certainly inconvenient again at 7am on workdays when her alarm would sound, leaving her groggy. Dragged from the cosiness of quality slumber, after the hours of insomnia. 

It took her a couple of minutes to compose herself and take stock of what had just happened. 

"Fucking hell...." She sat in the slightly dampened bed, running through the dreams plot, so not to forget bits. It was very vivid in her mind still though, definitely not easily forgotten. The orgasm was real enough.

"More than real enough.." and she giggled at the thought of her own brain allowing such a powerful physical response to the words of the rock star in her head, hands free. 

She felt very refreshed from the night, admittedly. No grogginess at all. The joys of an alarm clock free day, she reasoned, while also recognising that an explosive orgasm would also have had the same effect. 

She showered, and dressed herself, chuckling at the memory of the night, when she spotted the red vest hanging in her wardrobe. Opting for an emerald green hoody and black joggers for Saturday comfort, she took the hairdryer to her purple-blue hair, the shoulder length mop fluffing into soft waves flicking over her head. Once finished, she ran her hands through it and messed it up, for it do its own thing. 

She wandered through to the kitchen, made tea and and two toasted muffins, and sat at the small breakfast bar to eat. The sun coming through the window at this time of day was a small pleasure for weekend mornings. Especially this morning. 

She thought back to her last romantic relationship. It didn't particularly hold any great memories, at least not the middle to latter parts. The guy blew hot and cold, and often because of this she felt unsure of her worth. Was it herself causing the problems? It wasn't of course, he wasn't some perfect man. He was quick to judge others while seemingly having no capability to self reflect. The bedroom side of things were a direct indication of that. In the end she'd had enough, and that end that "...should have been a lot sooner..." was one of the best decisions she could have made.. 

But fuck that guy. She knew her self worth these days. The sexual mental block was long gone anyway. And after last night's experience she somehow knew it was very, very unlikely to return. 

*****

So what now? 

Saturday was for catching up with chores and grabbing the main food shopping. The great "sleep" she'd had was replenishing, and the days "to do" list was completed somewhat earlier than expected, much to her surprise.   
Delighted with this, she prepared a home made carbonara for her early evening meal, something that she would normally buy ready made, for convenience sake. The amount of garlic she chose to throw in the recipe enriched her soul. It was delicious and she sat stuffed and content.

The previous nights YouTube playlist was chosen again, and she opened up Pinterest while listening, only clicking back to the video of "Time is Running out" once, and giggling the entire time. This ultimately led to "accidentally" falling down a "Matt Bellamy" Pinterest rabbit hole for twenty- eight minutes, but she reasoned that as a lot of it was artworks of the singer, that she was being cultured adult, and not a rampant anything else. 

Eventually, she caught herself falling behind closing eyelids. More than once in fact, and hauled herself off the sofa. She staggered through her nightly routine and walked through to her bedroom.   
Pulling off her clothes, she spotted the purple bottle of liquid.   
Her movements slowed as her brain started the decision process for her. 

Decision one: No nightwear necessary.

Decision two: Take the serum. 

"Fuck it. Why not?" 

**********

The room Marie was in was large, ostentatiously so. Dark granite walls, at least eight metres high, rose up to an ornate ceiling of golden circular geometric patterns. The huge blocks of stone layed perfectly, with only thin lines exposing that they weren't giant solid sheets making the walls surface.   
In the middle of the room, a large raised fire pit, black, but again decorated with golden geometry glowed orange, but not with flames. Just a golden orb, that radiated as much heat as a fire would. 

She quickly glanced down at her own nudity. She smiled, and proceeded to imagine up an outfit fitting to her surroundings. 

"Yes!"

She whispered to herself, as the shiny black strapless corset materialised, followed by a draping skirt of several long thin panels made of a black sheer fabric. 

"This is an outfit!"

She finished the outfit off with shiny black knee boots, and made the corset have large silver front fastenings.   
Last of all, a hairpiece of black feathers was pinned to her purple-blue hair. It was complete. 

After her dressing, she walked around checking out the rest of the room. A large black carved wooden bed with tall posts at the corners, and luxurious golden brocade covers sat against one wall. Dark ropes were secured and twisted round each bedpost, dangling loose as they reached the floor. 

On the opposite wall, a tall black framed window with golden drapes opened on to a set of stairs to the outdoors, and she opened it fully to survey the scene of a dark gravel stone courtyard surrounded partially by a tall hedgerow, with an archway cut into it. Then there was a large grass lawn that stretched out to a banking. In the distance, an immense, still lake twinkled in the sunlight, its surface view only broken by a long poker-straight road sitting on its surface that shot off as far as the horizon. 

"Wow.." She breathed. "I can certainly deal with this..." 

***


	7. Chapter 7

Marie stepped down the stone stairs into her courtyard. The gravel crunched beneath her boots. She decided to explore the area, and intrigued by the archway in the hedge, decided that it would be the first place she would go. 

She walked through and was thrilled to discover a maze.  
She wandered through, turning left and right, occasionally breaking in a run as she giggled at its awesomeness. Eventually, she reached the centre, a large clearing with a raised decking containing a wrought iron bench. There were huge garden urns full of tall ferns at each corner. 

She stepped up onto the deck, and stared out at the view over the labyrinth of hedges. 

"Amazing....." 

And before she had time to register the unintentional pun that slipped from her lips, she was spun round by a familiar figure in black. And those lips were covered with his, in a passionate kiss that made the rest of the world seem temporarily insignificant. 

When they broke apart again, Marie gasped gleefully. 

"You're here!"

"I sure am. The subconscious has spoken. I've even got these on already....kind of futuristic gothic I suppose. "

Matthew looked down and smoothed his tightly fitted, black collarless zip leather jacket, with trousers and boots to match.

Marie surveyed him with wanton eyes

" You should see....the bedroom.." 

And gestured towards the house from which she came. 

" Very futuristic gothic.... ." 

She thought for a second or two before asking him a question. 

"Yesterday, after the stone throwing when you erm.... When I..... Well anyway, I woke up? Will that happen every time? 

He smirked a little, and rubbed his nose as she blushed. 

"You only woke up because it was a natural hour of the morning to wake up at. The serum will keep you sleeping for a full nights sleep. We were together all day before that. Right now though...." 

And he fixed a very sultry gaze on her. 

"...... We have hours.. "

*****

The pair made it back through the maze in good time with little effort, fingers intertwined, occasionally stopping to kiss eagerly, pushing up against the hedges until one would break away and drag the other along the next part of the path.  
They hurried over the gravel of the courtyard, to the stone stairs and up.  
Finally they were in the granite walled bedroom with its glowing centrepiece. 

Matthew pulled her towards him as soon as they were inside. His hand on the small of her back, his other hand running through her hair flinging the feather hairpiece to the floor, before crashing his wanting lips to hers again. She moaned softly as the easy arousal was felt through her being. She didn't want to get too carried away though. Not yet, this was just too delicious, something to be savoured.

He backed her up to the bed, only releasing her to gently push her down to a seated position. She fell back onto her elbows, legs apart, gazing up at him, his blue eyes dark with lust that never left hers.  
His hands moved to zipper of his black jacket, and he slowly and teasingly pulled it down revealing a tantalising view of the pale skin beneath. She bit her bottom lip, and her breathing became more rapid.  
He knew what he was doing to her, and how it was exactly what she wanted.  
The jacket now fully undone was pulled from his body and cast aside to the floor. Sweat glistened on his chest as he moved his eyes over her hers. 

"Lose the corset.." He growled

The look on Marie's face, a mixture of lust and pure wonder, as the man in her gaze ordered her undressed.

"And the skirt..." Another low growl as his eyes moved to hers once again. 

Suddenly he dropped forward to be inches from her face, propping himself over her with his arm as she struggled to compose herself enough to comply. He brushed his wet lips over hers lightly, for just a moment before leaning to her ear to whisper "Leave the boots on....But get the... rest.. off... now.."

She scrambled to work, quickly unfastening only the first silver clasp, letting it fall undone. She looked up at Matthew, visibly hard through his tight trousers, watching her obey his command. She playfully bit her lip, purposely slowing the pace of undoing the second as she did so.  
His cock twitched, and he exhaled through his nose as he rubbed his palm against his erection briefly.  
The second clasp fell undone. 

"Tease...." Matthew breathed. And she could see that his excitement was increasing, and his patience waning. 

Marie's resolve to play with his lust was breaking and the final fastenings were undone. The second her body was free, he was on her. Lips everywhere, frenziedly kissing torso skin, tongue flicking over a nipple before sucking it into into his wet mouth. Teeth, biting at her skin, causing her to moan and growl while pulling at his hair and dragging nails down his back.  
She felt him grab the flimsy fabric of her skirt and pull it off in one quick move, simultaneously moving back up her body to straddle her on the bed and cover her lips with his in a heated kiss. Tongue darting into her mouth, his hands holding her face as his weight held her body down.  
"You're stunning...I need you."  
He gasped between kisses, and moved to her neck as she moaned "Show me how much..."  
He paused and locked her with his steely gaze for just a moment, before almost tearing out of his boots and trousers. 

He stood before her, in all his naked glory, hard swollen cock standing almost upright.  
And as she took the sight in of his flushed face and messy hair, a moment of silliness took her, with the craziness of it all.  
"You're adorable.." she giggled with a grin.  
He raised one eyebrow, and licked his lips. 

"I'll show you how adorable I am..." 

He gently pushed the tip of his length into her wet opening. Her grin turned into an 'O' shape, and she groaned. 

"Don't forget what I did to you yesterday..."

He gasped himself as he pushed in a little further. 

"Are you ready for this..." 

He panted, steadying himself for the inevitable release he himself would experience as she lost herself.  
Her eyes wide with lust, and lips still parted with anticipation of what was about to happen, she nodded quickly. 

He thrust into her fully, before slipping back only to thrust back in again, and again and again and this time the whole world around them shattered like pixels crashing into pure light as she cried out, and he did the same in desperate tones, and Marie didnt know if she was alive or dead or awake or dreaming, until he collapsed onto her and she felt his heart pounding and hers too and she was still here. And it was magical.

And she laughed out loud, so much. And then Matthew did too. 

"Im still here! Iiiiii'm stiiiill heeeere!" She cried out gleefully. 

He turned his face to hers with a glint in his eye. "More?..." 

.


End file.
